


Get On My Tracks

by kalymnos



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalymnos/pseuds/kalymnos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bored boys growing up in the suburbs, or; Crazy Things Jared Did For Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get On My Tracks

Jared was six when the Ackles family moved in across the street. It was the first cold day of the season, unusually cold, and when Jared came home from school with his brother, the two of them trudging with their heads down and shoulders hunched, Jeff elbowed him, and Jared looked up to see a great yellow removal van pulling out from the kerb and two boys he'd never seen before standing in the yard opposite their house.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut tight against a particularly biting blast of wind. He watched the two boys pull pots and gnomes and other weird-looking things out of boxes and arrange them in a big pile in the middle of the porch. The shorter boy was only wearing a thin hoodie and shorts. Shorts! Jared scowled. This family had probably come from a place that was very very cold, like the North Pole, and they were used to it so it was okay for them to wear shorts while Jared's mom had dressed him this morning in every pair of socks he owned. But did they have to move here and bring the cold with them? Jared rolled his eyes. It was just like that time Jared's dad went on a plane someplace where they had coconuts and brought back coconuts.

"Let's go check them out," said Jeff and started striding across the street. Jared's brother was brave like that.

The two boys watched them come through the gate. "Who're you guys?" asked the taller one. He was holding a tangle of hose and wearing a ripped grey Superman t-shirt. Jared hated Superman. Batman was way better.

"I'm Jeff. This is my brother Jared. We live just there." Jeff pointed behind him.

The other boy grunted. He looked older than all the kids at Jared's school, so Jeff would probably want to be his friend. Jared rolled his eyes again. Jeff always liked to pretend he was older and cooler than he actually was.

"Josh," said the boy. He pointed to the boy next to him. "That's Jensen. He's a dork." Jensen had freckles kind of like Megan's dolls and Jared wanted to touch them. "Our dad got transferred here from Chicago. Wanna gimme some help?"

Jeff nodded eagerly, and took off with Josh to unwind the hose.

"Such a jerk," Jensen muttered, and Jared watched him track the two older boys. His eyes flicked back to Jared, looked him up and down. "Looks like I'm stuck with the runt, then," said Jensen, and he sighed with a big breath like Jared had seen those TV moms do.

Maybe Jensen was on TV. That could be okay.

"Are you on TV?"

"No," Jensen replied thoughtfully, like it was a perfectly normal question. "I'm only ten. I go to school." He grinned. "But someday I'm gonna be famous. I'm gonna be a movie star. D'you know what that is?"

" _Yes,_ " said Jared, like it was obvious, even though he didn't really know. It probably had something to do with spaceships, and he loved those.

"You want in on that?"

Hell _yes_ Jared did. He nodded.

Jensen's face split wide. "Great! Then you can be my agent. I've been looking for one of those." He grabbed Jared and dragged him against his chest, ruffling a hand through his hair like Jeff sometimes did, but not so rough that Jared's head got yanked back.

Jared felt his heart start to race against Jensen's tummy. An agent was probably a type of spaceman. He'd have to leave school and start training straightaway, he wouldn't want to mess up for Jensen. That was okay. He could do that.

He snaked his arms shyly around Jensen's waist and buried a smile in his hoodie. Looking down, he could see that Jensen was wearing Batman underpants.

Jared wriggled with glee.

*

Looking back, Jared regarded telling his first-grade teacher that _sorry, I really like you Mrs Pearson and school is sometimes fun like when we play Simon Says and do art and stuff, but I got a new best friend yesterday afternoon and I gotta learn how to be his agent so you see I just don't have time for school anymore, okay?_ as the first in a long line of stupid shit he's done for Jensen.

*

"Dude, if you're gonna take all day about it then—"

"God, shut up, just _gimme a sec_."

Jared was shivering, crouched on the edge of the low part of the roof ( _the eaves, Jared_ ) overhanging Jensen's pool. He hated heights, hated hated _hated_ them, hated them so much he cried on the Ferris Wheel when he was seven and now that he was nine he should not want to cry right now. This was only six feet from the water, or so Jensen had said. Jensen had probably lied to get him up here, Jared figured—he wasn't _stupid._

But he did feel his lower lip wobble.

Jensen was sprawled lazily across the water, but pulled up suddenly and Jared knew he'd seen. "Jay, stay there, I'm coming to get you down." He hauled his body out of the pool, water gushing over the sides, and in a short few steps had scrambled to the top of the stack of plastic chairs they'd assembled.

"Here, gimme your hand." Jensen was balanced precariously, palm outstretched. "It's okay, dude, c'mere. It was a stupid idea anyway, I'm not mad."

Jared quickly assessed. The thought of getting down either way made his stomach drop. He looked at Jensen, his best friend, the friend he'd swallowed slime for when he was six and again two weeks ago, Jensen with his water-wrinkled palm there for Jared to take, with his low soothing voice and gentle eyes, he looked at Jensen, panicked but determined –

And jumped.

*

Jared was addicted to the feeling. He knew it afterwards, but not at the time. At the time, the sight of Jensen's terrified look melting into laughing amazement when he'd emerged from the deep end of the pool, gasping and unscathed, was way better than staying up late and new video games and bubblegum icecream.

At the time, nothing left better than the affectionate squeeze of Jensen's hand at the back of Jared's neck when he'd proudly shown Jensen the basket of Josh and Jeff's newly-pink underwear; when he'd skipped his piano recital to ride his bike with Jensen to Blackburn's Reserve; when he'd swiped a handful of twizzlers from the 7-11.

At thirteen, being forced to accompany their little sisters trick-or-treating, tottering down the stairs at Jensen's house in high heels, a blonde wig and skin-tight leather pants, nothing had even been better than the low, impressed whistle and the weirdly electric look in Jensen's eyes as he took in Jared's costume – Sandy to Jensen's Danny – no sound sweeter than the hot whispers of praise in his ear when they were alone.

*

It's seven o'clock by the time Jared gets home from class that night, and the apartment is oddly quiet.

"Jensen!" He yells, dumping books and bags and shoes by the door. "You better not have forgotten we're having people over tonight." He heads for the kitchen, still yelling toward the bedrooms, where Jensen is most likely crashed out from a full day at the childcare centre. "I hope you bought those things on the list I left for—"

"Christ, will you shut up already, you're such a nag."

He spins, takes in the sight of Jensen in his good jeans and a new black shirt, sleeves rolled and hair spiked. Jared feels a spike of heat in his gut, something like irritation.

"Dude, did you forget? You did. What are you doing? What's with all the—" He waves his hands at Jensen's clothes, fit to his body liked they were painted on. "Are you going out on a date?

Jensen looks a bit pained. "Uh, no. I'm, uh -- god, why you gotta talk so much, huh? Just -- come in here." Jensen steps awkwardly around him and Jared, slightly confused, follows him into the kitchen.

It weird, kind of like The Twilight Zone in there, because the small table they eat from occasionally is actually set, with cutlery and crockery that is not plastic. Jared didn't know they owned any. That's on top of a tablecloth that's definitely not theirs, and – is that? A _flower in a vase._

"Man, you're going all out tonight," says Jared bitterly. "Lucky chick. Though you're gonna have to take it to hers if you wanna score, because I told Chad he could –"

" _Jared._ " The growl takes Jared by surprise and he watches silently as Jensen he walks around to the closest chair and pulls it out with a piercing scrape.

"Sit," Jensen says stiffly.

"Um," says Jared, sure he's missing about ten thousand things in this interaction.

"What, you want a written invitation?" The words are bathed in their usual sarcasm, but Jensen's eyes are unsure. "C'mere," he says, softer this time.

On someone else's legs, Jared walks to the chair and let Jensen push it in for him. He wants to ask, to demand the joke be laid out, but something holds him quiet.

Instead, Jared watches cautiously as Jensen turns to the stove and starts fiddling with knobs. Jared's pretty sure he's not actually doing much besides stalling for time, and it's weird, this whole thing, the table and the sitting and the flower, and Jared is busting to ask when –

"Fuck," he hears Jensen mutter, cursed low and agonised. Jared's up and over to him in a second, hands on Jensen's hips tugging him back into Jared's chest.

"Jen, man, what – what is it? What's going on, huh? Tell me, you're freaking me out."

Jensen says nothing, and the two of them just stand pressed together, breathing settling into the same rhythm, for a few moments. Then Jensen spins.

"No no no," he says, determined. "You go sit back over there." He steers Jared by the shoulders and plops him back into his seat. "I gotta do this now or I won't ever."

"What--?"

"Christ, Padalecki, for once in your life just shut up and listen." Jensen still looks about to throw up, but he grins weakly, and there's something warm in his eyes that Jared's beginning to recognise. It makes his stupid stomach muscles flutter.

"Okay. Just so you know, there was supposed to be food for this. You were supposed to be full and content and amenable to anything when I said this, and -- jesus fuck, you weren't supposed to still be wearing your coat like you are now, _fuck_ fuck, and I had this fucking spectacular speech written up and memorized, had Danneel help me with it and everything, and now – ah, fuck it."

Jared must be dreaming, he truly must be, or he must have some sort of watery substance in his eye because Jensen is suddenly _on one knee in front of him._

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jared hears himself say breathlessly.

"You, uh, you always talk about the stupid shit you did for me growing up," Jensen says with a wry smile. "And I figured -- turnabout, fair play, yadayada." He pulls a small box out of his pocket, opens it, and oh God, Jared is going to faint.

"This is me being stupid for you."

Jared can't tear his eyes from Jensen's face, even as he feels Jensen slide – wrestle, whichever – the ring onto his finger and bring the hand to his lips for a rough kiss.

Jared still can't say anything, is paralysed to do anything more than look stupidly at the guy he's been in love with for the past ten years, feel the currents of crazy bubble to the surface, relish their warmth and know, really _know_ , for the first time that he's not alone in feeling them.

"Christ, you're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Jensen mutters, grinning even as he does. "Fine, you gigantic fucker. Will you marry me?"

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the silverbullets schmoop challenge.


End file.
